


thunder's getting louder and louder

by fernitron007



Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders, Modern AU, They go to a pub because I can't go to a pub, background James/Lily, or not?, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007
Summary: Days 5 & 6: Cool + Shard.Sirius thinks he asked Remus out on a date but he's not totally sure he did?I love having creative control over how to interpret the prompts. This is a self-indulgent fluffy get together drabble that coincidentally incorporates the prompts (does it really though?).
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907653
Kudos: 46





	thunder's getting louder and louder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the third installment of my writing oddyssey! The title is from BØRNS' "Electric Love".

Sirius looked at himself thoughtfully in the full body mirror he kept in his room. Maybe he could wear the ripped black jeans with his Guns N’ Roses t-shirt? Or maybe the Ramones one? Or was he supposed to wear a button up shirt instead? 

No. He would go on instinct this time, no overthinking things. His first option was probably the best one. That settled, he dressed slowly but methodically, trying not to think about what lay ahead (he didn't need to get nervous right now). 

He pulled on his black cargo boots and went to the bathroom to do his hair. Sirius assessed his face in yet another mirror and decided on a half bun and some black eyeliner.

One last glance at his reflection after he was finished told him that he looked pretty cool, even if he did say so himself. The clock on the wall indicated it was still early so he went back to his bedroom and lied on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was about to start overthinking again when he heard a little voice come out of his dresser. It got louder and louder until Sirius couldn't ignore it anymore so he got up and retrieved the mirror shard he kept in one of his drawers.

“What's up?” he asked James nonchalantly, who was on the other side of the two way mirror.

“Why are you dressed up?”

“Why do you care? You're not here, you don't need to know everything that goes on in my life,” Sirius said, playing up the sympathy angle just a bit so James would feel a little bad.

“Pads we've talked about this! Just because I'm spending a lot of time at Lily's doesn't mean you're not my favourite person anymore. Come on, don't be ridiculous.”

Sirius visibly pouted but let it go anyway. “Oh okay, fine. What did you need?”

“Nothing, I'm just checking in. Everything okay? Are you going somewhere? I know you don't wear eyeliner to just sit around the flat.”

Sirius hadn't told James yet. In his defense he didn't even know what this was and he didn't want to get his hopes up but he was getting nervous again and maybe venting to his best friend would make him feel better.

“Well, er, I have a date.”

“Good on you, mate! Who is this person?” James waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sirius tried to stifle his laughter. Trust Prongs to make him feel better in the middle of a potentially life-changing situation.

“Er… I kind of asked Moony out?”

The other end of the mirror went dark for about a second and then James’ manic face appeared again.

“YOU FINALLY ASKED MOONY OUT?”

“Say it louder, I think Albus Dumbledore didn't quite hear you all the way up iN SCOTLAND.”

“YOU- YOU! OH YES! FINALLY!” 

“JAMES PLEASE STOP, I AM FREAKING OUT ENOUGH AS IT IS”

“Oh right. Sorry Pads.” He visibly settled down and took a deep breath. “Why hadn't you told me?”

“Because I'm not really sure it _is_ a date?”

“... explain.”

“Well, I asked him if he wanted to get a pint and he said ‘oh yeah, let's ask the boys and we'll make a night out of it!’ and I said ‘no, I meant a pint just the two of us’ and I looked at him all meaningfully, trying to see if he got what I was saying. He looked a bit confused at first but I think he eventually got the point? Like, he smiled that small little shy smile and said okay and I don't know, no one ever said the word ‘date' but it felt… different. You know?”

James looked at him thoughtfully while dramatically stroking his chin. “I think maybe we need an outside point of view. Do you mind if I tell Lily to come?” 

At Sirius’ wince he quickly added “I promise she won't say anything but if you don't want to, I won't call her.”

“Fine, call her. She _is_ the smartest of the group, but don't tell her I said so.”

“LILY! COME HERE A SECOND! PADS NEEDS YOUR HELP!”

At this rate Sirius wasn't even embarrassed. Lily would know what to make of his situation, she had to. He heard her voice on the other side of the mirror and she appeared next to James a second later.

“Sirius! How are you darling? Are you okay?”

Sirius and James gave her a quick explanation of what had happened, her initial joy turning pensieve almost immediately. 

“So that's why you look so pretty!”

“I don't look pretty, I look cool. Get your adjectives right, Evans.”

“Fine, whatever. So you guys haven't discussed this at all? Not even to set the time and place?”

“Well yeah, we went over the details last night but I still don't know if it's a date or not.”

“Well you know what you should do? Show up and ask him.”

“You're supposed to give me good advice, Lily!”

“That is good advice, Sirius.”

“Ugh fine. Thanks for nothing. I've got to go, I'll update you later.”

His friends wished him luck before he hung up. Lily's advice wasn't totally bad and he did feel a little bit better after talking to Prongs, so he guessed the call hadn't been a complete waste of time. 

Sirius didn't really feel like apparating, so he put on his leather jacket and left the flat with his wand, his wallet and his keys. 

* * *

The bike ride to the pub was quick but steadying. Remus hadn't arrived yet so he took a seat in one of their usual booths and ordered two pints, settling in for the wait.

Moony appeared a few minutes later just as the server arrived with their drinks and took the seat next to him. He was wearing one of his better looking sweaters that brought out the color of his eyes and a pair of snug blue jeans. Sirius gave him a wide grin (trying not to look like he had been staring) and pointed out which beer was his. Moony took it with a big smile on his face.

“Sorry I'm late, Pads. I was reading and kind of lost track of time.”

“Don't worry, Moony. We always assume you're going to be at least ten minutes late, it's a phenomenon we named ‘Moony's designated reading time'.”

Remus laughed at that. “I don't know if that should offend me? I'm just happy that I have a valid excuse for being late to Marauder events.”

“It's a privilege. Don't abuse it.”

They both laughed at Sirius’ solemn tone and took a swig of their pints. He knew he should ask Moony what this was, it was the sensible Lily-approved thing to do, but he didn’t want to make the evening awkward. Maybe he could ask when they said their goodbyes, at least then he’d be able to hide away at his flat for a few days when Remus said it wasn’t a date.

Sirius hadn't sat down to have a proper chat with Moony for a few weeks so there were no awkward pauses or uncomfortable silences but he did feel Remus’ knee bump into his leg a couple of times. Had that happened before? Did it mean something? He bumped Remus’ knee in turn and the man gave him an impish smile. 

The rest of the night went off in a similar fashion: pleasant conversation, good beer and accidental touches followed by shy smiles. Towards the end of it Sirius hadn't had much to drink but he still felt giddy and hopeful. 

As they were leaving the pub Remus casually took his hand, weaving their fingers together.

“I'm glad we did this, Padfoot.”

Sirius beamed and gave a sheepish shrug. “Yeah, me too.”

They walked silently to where Sirius had parked his bike and Remus hesitated for a moment, their hands still entwined.

“Do you... want to come back to mine?” he asked quietly, a whisper in the dark.

Sirius tugged him closer until he could slip his arms around Remus’ waist and rest their foreheads together.

“I'd like that very much, Moony.”

* * *

James walked around the flat looking for his girlfriend and found her in the kitchen making tea.

“Lily! I just talked to Padfoot and he wouldn't give me any details but last night _was_ a date!”

“Oh I'm so happy for them! Ugh they're going to be unbearable for the first few months aren't they?”

James pulled a face and nodded along. “Yeah, probably. But they put up with us, the least we can do is return the favor.” 

Lily shrugged and took a thoughtful sip of her tea. “I guess you're right. Or… we can try to beat them at their own game!”

“You lost me.”

“Whenever they get nauseatingly sweet, we double it. Show them who the real lovebirds are.”

“So basically annoy them into not being as sappy as we were when we started dating.”

“Yep.”

“Sounds a little bit unfair buuuut fun in a Marauder-y way.” he pondered aloud.

“You up for it then, Prongs?”

“Let’s manage some mischief, my fair lady! If they retaliate we're fucked though.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little note: James calling Lily to join the mirror-call gives me "Staged" vibes, a David/Georgia kind of feel. idk why but I thought you guys should know.


End file.
